User talk:Vorknkx
Welcome! Hey! Welcome to the Wolfenstein Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Vorknkx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Get Psyched! -- Elecbullet (Talk) 14:10, October 16, 2012 Translation A translator you say? Looking at your page, I'm going to assume you mean German. In that case, there is a German Wolfenstein Wiki at http://de.wolfenstein.wikia.com . If you're interested in a big project, you could try to translate an article or two (the German wiki is pretty abysmally small at the moment). I recognize that translation might be your job which you actually want to get away from, in which case I say that any contribution to this wiki, English or German, is absolutely welcome. Thank you! Elecbullet (talk) 18:40, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I studied a little German in High School but I have forgotten most of it by now (sadly). Otherwise, my native language is Bulgarian and I am highly fluent in English. There is plenty of room for work in the EN version of the Wiki - I have already noticed several areas where I want to do add new stuff :) ---- Vorknkx (talk) 21:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::That's fine, I was just assuming by your use of German back there. You know, if you do speak Bulgarian, I would refer you to Wolfenstein_Wiki:Languages#I_want_my_own_Wolfenstein_wiki.21. We could create a Bulgarian wiki in a heartbeat, and you could write in your native language. If you would prefer just to use the English wiki, though, I don't have a problem with that. Any contribution is perfectly welcome! Elecbullet (talk) 22:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :::This is an interesting idea and I will definitely think about it. If I have enough free time in the futurue, I can certainly give it a try. For now, I will focus my attention on the English version, as it is the "primary" one and it needs to be as good as possible. My first target would be the material related to the Lost Episodes - I recently managed to acquire a hintbook for them and it has some really interesting info inside. Plus, I can add a few tricks I have developed on my own :) ---- Vorknkx (talk) 06:50, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hitler, and images I have seen that video and like all "Hitler learns about..." parodies (there are a lot) it's very funny. Right now my speakers aren't set up, because I took them apart so I could use them to blast Pink Floyd on Halloween so I couldn't hear the video very well. On a more serious note, I think you should take a look at pak0.pk3 in your "etmain" subfolder of your Enemy Territory files, if you have it installed. If you open it (it's just a renamed .ZIP file) you can find pretty much all the textures and sprites used in the game. Similar textures and the like can be found for RtCW. I say this because you uploaded a few images that seemed to be from the official ET manual. Though I very much appreciate your edits to the wiki, and though the images were a good idea to post, I think that these original files are better to upload than the ET manual versions, because they aren't resized and aren't JPEG compressed (which irreversibly reduces quality and removes any transparency). Unfortunately TGA format is not supported on the wiki so they must be converted to PNG (which unlike JPEG does not harm the image in any way). In the future try to find such images from there, and I'm sorry if I sound very heavy-handed but this will all fit in with this texture project I'm trying to (find a way to) implement. Elecbullet (talk) 19:58, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Unrelated, User:I Need Ammo!, who is an administrator and primary contributor on the Polish Wolfenstein Wiki, has expressed a desire to create a Polish Quake Wiki. If and when he does that, I would like to link it to the English/Spanish Quake Wikis. In addition, there's a Russian wiki at w:c:ru.quake that I'd never noticed until now that also needs to be linked. I'll assume I can ask you for permission to get all these links made, at least if and when the Polish wiki comes to fruition? I know that you have struggled with the notion of creating a wiki that nobody would use, so keep in mind that linking these wikis would expose them to more people. Elecbullet (talk) 00:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello. I don't have ET installed right now, but if I do in the near future, I'll definitely get images from the PK3 files. And don't worry - an administrator is usually expected to enforce the Law with an iron hand ;) ::Of course you can link to other language Wikis - feel free. I don't know if I've told you this story - the Quake Wiki is actually living a "second life" of sorts. For several years it remained dormant with about 10 (or less) semi-complete pages. It was practically dead. Then there was a sudden revival and a burst of activity that turned it into what it is today. So, we're always glad to include anything that will attract more people - all language links are welcome :) -- Vorknkx (talk) 12:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: promotion No problem, though it comes with a disclaimer: chat is perpetually dead and vandalism is very uncommon and manageable when it does occur- prepare to never find an opportunity to use your powers. A small note. If you want the SS on your user page to be animated, the width MUST be that of the original image- 192px. This is a quirk of the use of animated GIFs on Wikia. If you think it's fine as is then it doesn't really matter but just thought I'd let you know. Elecbullet (talk) 19:53, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's okay - I actually prefer it to be a static image. Animated, it would attract too much attention away from the actual text. :Small powers or not, it's still very nice of you. If you ever think you need some extra help with the higher-level admin tasks, I can always give you a hand - don't hesitate to ask :) -- Vorknkx (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I wrote a book about Wolfenstein 3D and I am looking for proofreaders. If you know anybody interested can you email me at fabien.sanglard@gmail.com ?